Episode 1984 (7 August 2000)
Synopsis Jamie does a huge spray can painting of a heart/Jamie&Sonia on the wall in the market. When she opens the café, Janine phones the market inspector to report the vandalism. Sonia moans to Kim that Jamie hasn't been round to see her. Martin laughs at Jamie and says he should sort out that graffiti before someone sees it. Jamie says she's supposed to and Martin can't believe Jamie really fancies Sonia, as she's "not exactly Kate Moss." Robbie starts to clean off Jamie's paint and tells him that he will be in trouble if the market inspector sees it. Jamie whines that Sonia hasn't seen it yet. Mark opines that Jamie just has to ask her out. Jamie says he has but she says he's not serious. Robbie and Mark suggest flowers and chocolates, and he says that's no good. Mark suggests a meal out, or if that fails, club her on the head and drag her back to your cave. Peggy finds the booking for the wedding reception in the Vic in March and tells Mel and Lisa that Steve seems to have got himself engaged. Mel tells Lisa she's furious, and she's not swapping one control freak for another. Sonia mopes around with Kim, saying Jamie has dumped her before they even went out, and then Kim sees Jamie coming over to talk to her. Jamie asks her out for lunch and she says she is busy. Kim interrupts, saying she isn't - what time? They arrange to meet in the café. Jamie is there five minutes early, but Robbie rushes in to tell Jamie that the market inspector has asked to see him now. Jamie asks Janine to tell Sonia that he will be back as soon as possible. She turns up exactly on time and Janine lies that she hasn't seen Jamie all day. Sonia waits 20 minutes and is furious. Janine says nastily "Haven't you got the message? Jamie isn't going to show." Jamie arrives and Janine says he just missed her, and "it must have slipped her mind" to ask Sonia to wait for him. He goes to see her and she doesn't even let him explain, but immediately screeches at him saying she's sick of his pathetic games, and to leave her alone, and she hates him and she will never let him do that to her again. Later, Jim asks her what's wrong and Sonia tells Jim that Jamie got a kick out of making her look stupid. Jim says all she has to do is find the right man. Pat comes to collect the kids and hints at "couples getting on". Ian says annoyedly, Laura only looks after the kids. When Pat brings them back, she has a model made by Lucy supposedly of Ian and Laura holding hands. Pat tells her how undomesticated Cindy was. Pat adds that she and Ian act like an old married couple. Laura tells Pat that he's different when they're alone, and quite romantic. Ian overhears this last comment and asks what's going on, and Laura dashes off and Ian tells Pat to keep her nose out. Terry gets an interim cheque from the insurance company, and he phones them to complain. Irene gets information about an NVQ in aromatherapy. Terry goes to see Steve about "business", and Beppe asks if Terry wants Jeff's old job. Terry is offended, and says this is a proper business deal. Beppe asks if he can help. Terry says no thanks, he'll talk to the organ-grinder, not the exceptionally hairy monkey. Beppe laughs and tells Terry not to slip on any banana skins on his way out. Janine gloats at Jamie's £50 fine and that Sonia didn't even see it. Jamie says some grass stitched him up, and Janine says it was probably some public-spirited citizen doing their duty. Jamie guesses it was her and says she's pathetic, just because she can't have a normal relationship, she won't let anyone else have one. Jim goes over to give Jamie a good talking to and Jamie explains that he did leave a message and Janine didn't pass it on, the evil cow. Jim rolls his eyes and says of course she didn't. Jim explains to Sonia who says he has only heard Jamie's side of the story and she won't believe it. They get some fish and chips and walk back home. Martin teases Jamie again, saying he can't believe he'd want Sonia, who's only OK if you want teletubbies. Martin then tells Jamie Sonia's so rough he wouldn't want to touch her with your hands. Jamie gets uncharacteristically aggressive and pushes Martin up against the wall and says if he says anything else, his teeth will be in the back of his throat! He adds he doesn't care what Martin thinks - Sonia's not thick like him, and doesn't slag people off, she makes him laugh and she's brilliant, you can keep your supermodels, nothing can compare to Sonia. Jim and Sonia come around the corner, with a portion of fish and chips, and they watch in amazement. Jim claps loudly and smirks at Janine who is watching from the café. Sonia is stunned, and asks Jamie if he meant it, and he says of course, and they kiss. Credits Main cast *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *John Bardon as Jim *Charlie Brooks as Janine *James Alexandrou as Martin *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark *Krystle Williams as Kim Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes